


A Sweet Night

by Samantha_6618



Category: Kim Taehyung - Fandom, bts, bts v - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe - Bangtan Universe, Bar, Blind Date, Consent, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Drinks, F/M, Hook-Up, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Sex, Stood Up, Strangers to Lovers, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Vaginal Sex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_6618/pseuds/Samantha_6618
Summary: A failed blind date leads to a night of sexual gratification, possibly even more.
Kudos: 10





	A Sweet Night

Its another Saturday night with yet another blind date.

This time your friend swears she has found the perfect date for you and just 'knows' it'll be a good match.  
The phone rings and I pick it up just to hear a screeching high pitched voice in my ear.

"Babe!! Babe!!!! I have the perfect date for you omg he is so cute!!!! You have a date in 2 hours, thank me later!!!! Hurry up and get ready I'll send you the address of the place you're meeting him at. LOVE YOU BYYYYEEEE!!!"  
*click*

Looking down at the phone slightly more than just a little irritated, she actually did that and didn’t even ask this time if it was ok.  
"Are you freaking kidding me? 2 hours really??".  
Letting out a growly sigh,  
I hurry to my bedroom to look through my closet to figure out what the hell I'm going to even wear. Having just bought a few new outfits really helps, but not entirely since I have no fucking clue where I'm even going!  
" well fuck!"

The chirp of my text message startles me and I quickly look at it,  
She says it’s a place called 'Café LeBlanc'.  
Pulling up the browser on my phone I search the place to get an idea of how fancy or crappy this place is.  
Surprisingly enough it’s a quite nice looking coffee shop downtown. Something stylish and casual should suit this date.  
Grabbing my new cute fitted maroon wrap around sweater, black jeans, and my favorite black boots out of the closest I place them on the bed and head for the shower.

I have a little over an hour to get ready so I decided to do a quick curl at the bottom of my hair and let it be a little messy, then do my makeup.  
I do a light smokey eye and a red lip and call it done.  
Opening my panty drawer I pick out a cute matching dark purple lace set and put them on, then I adjust my boobs for max cleavage.  
Shimmying in my jeans that make my ass look good I couldn't help but giggle. " he better enjoy this view tonight haha!"  
I slide my sweater on and fix the girls to where it looks like I'm not trying to shove my tits in his face. I grab my favorite perfume and spray everywhere including my girly bits for an extra pleasant fragrance.  
Finally all ready and head to the café.

As I find a parking spot it hits me, and I realized I never asked what this guy looks like to figure who the hell my date is.  
Grabbing my phone I send a text to the lovely matchmaker.

" and what exactly does this so-called 'cute guy' look like so I know who to look for."

"Don’t be snarky woman! Look for a tall buff guy with light brown hair".  
' the fuck? That don’t tell me anything!'

"Does this guy have a name by any chance?".

"His name is Jae, have fuuuun! ;)"

letting out another growly sigh I get out of the car and fix myself one last time.  
I walk in the café and look around and don’t see anyone matching that description so I go up to the counter and order a small drink and find a table with a clear view of the door and wait.  
10 minutes later my drink comes and I slowly sip on it still waiting.  
Another 20 minutes go by and no signs of this asshole.  
I pull out my phone and start angrily texting

" what the hell it has been a half-hour and this guy isn't here... "

"Maybe he's running late?"

"maybe… I'll wait a little while longer, hopefully not too long."

"Uhhhggg" I let out a deep sigh, its now been an hour and this jerk ass is nowhere to be found.  
Never again am I letting ANYONE set me up on a blind date.  
I get in my car and its still kind of early, I'm already all dressed up I might as well go somewhere, maybe grab a drink then head home.  
I drive for a few minutes before I spot a decent looking bar. I'll just have a glass of wine and head home and binge-watch some Netflix.

I get out of my car and walk in and go up to the bartender and order a glass of red wine. I sit upon the barstool and look at my phone once more before shutting it off completely.  
Just want some quiet and enjoy myself for 5 minutes without the damn thing buzzing and chirping every 10 seconds with apologies and " I'll make it up to you I promise!".

I finally get my glass take a sip and it washes all the humiliation away like it didn’t even happen.  
15 minutes later I start on my second glass, I know I should slow down but I want to let loose for a little while and relax.  
A third glass gets pushed in front of me before I am even finished with the second, confused I look at the bartender and he points and said: "that gentleman bought it for you".  
I fallow the direction of where he was pointing to see what appears to be a Greek god sitting at the far end of the bar. He smiles at me with this incredibly bright white boxy smile and lifts his glass of wine up like he's saying "cheers" and takes a drink.  
'holy fuck, is this guy for real?'

I damn near fell out my seat, I turn my face to hide my blush and the stupid grin I had on my face.  
I collect my self and turn back to him raising my drink and take a sip.  
I can't help but to keep looking at him, he is completely gorgeous.  
Dark brown eyes that are intense yet soft all at the same time, soft full lips and fluffy black curly hair.  
' God I would love you run my fingers through that, it looks so soft.'  
He's wearing a black button-up dress shirt and dark blue tie.  
He catches me staring and smirks at me.  
I quickly look away and notice the bartender walking towards him so I glance up ever so slightly.  
A few moments later the bartender comes back over to me and leans down and says he has a message for me.

" That gentleman over there would like to know if he could buy you another drink".

Looking down I still haven't finished my second glass and I giggle.  
Feeling bold I tell him to let the gentleman know that I politely decline at this time but he is more than welcome to come over if he wishes.  
He nods and walks back over and nods in my direction and the guy smiles and nods as well.  
He stands up and my heart starts racing as he grabs his glass, strolls over to me and sits down on the barstool next to me.

"Hello, thank you for inviting me to join you."  
His voice is so deep and velvety smooth and it throws me for a loop, I wasn’t expecting that.

"thank you for the glass of wine, after the night I had it is very much appreciated."

"I'm sorry you had a bad night, is there anything I can do to help?"  
His tone is so soft, gentle, and caring.

I smile "maybe just talk?"

"of course, what would you like to talk about?"

"what brings you here tonight?"

"rough day at work, had a deadline and missed it by an hour and the boss chewed my ass out"

"oh no, I'm sorry."

"it's OK, it was a tough deadline, I'm actually shocked I was only an hour late with it, truthfully I would have liked a few more days on the project to make sure it was properly finished.…. I apologize I never introduced myself my name is Taehyung or Tae for short.  
He smiles and sticks his hand out for a handshake and I grab it.  
"it's nice to meet you" He says.  
'Fuck his hands are big, I wonder what else is' I think to myself.

I smile at him " my name is y/n, no need to apologize. It's very nice to meet you too."  
He looks down at our hands before we let go, then back up at me.

"what about you if you don’t mind me asking, what happened that caused you to come here?"

"my lovely best friend decided to set me up on a blind date without informing me and I went to the place and waited for a little over an hour and he never showed, so I decided I needed a drink and here I am."  
And I laugh because I sounded pathetic.

"wow, sucks to be that guy! He really missed out".

I can feel my face turning red and I bite my lip to stop a giggle that wanted to escape.  
We ended up sitting there for a good two hours talking and not noticing we had stopped drinking.  
It was just so easy talking to him, so easy to get lost in his eyes and watch his lips as he talked.  
This man is perfect, everything about him is gorgeous and sexy.  
I leaned my elbow against the bar and rested my head on my hand and giggled from the story he was telling.

My bangs slid into my eyes and before I could move them his hand was brushing them out the way, his hand lingered caressing my face.  
I looked up at him, then glanced down at his lips and back up to his eyes.  
He slowly leaned in and I closed the gap.  
Our lips press together soft at first a little hesitant, a little shy.  
The kiss soon turned a little more heated a little more hungry, his teeth grazing my lip.  
I grab his lip between mine and gently bite and suck.  
We're in a full make-out session and not realizing people staring at us.  
The bartender walks over and clears his throat and we pull apart and giggle.

He looks at me and asks I wanna get out of here and nod yes.  
We grab our stuff and head out to the parking lot.  
We reach his car and he lightly grabs my waist and pushes me against it and kisses me again, I wrap my hands around his neck to deepen the kiss, and I feel a hardness against my thigh.

"I know we just met, but would you like to come back to my place? it's just a few minutes away from here".

"yes". I say breathlessly.

He pulls me off the side of the car and leads me to the passenger side and opens the door for me and I slide in he plants another kiss on me.  
He runs around to his side and slides in and we head to his place.

The kissing and touching didn't stop the whole way there. Surprisingly we made it there safely since he was driving and I was practically groping him at this point.

Like a gentleman he walked around the car and opened my door and helped me out. only to pull me into his arms when he closed the door and push me back up against it and smiling against my lips as he trails little kisses to my ear and whispers "let's go upstairs ya?" I hum and nod as he takes my hand leading me to his apartment.

He unlocks the door and throws it open still leading me by my hand. He flips the lights on and looks at me with his dark brown eyes that could pierce your soul and a smile creeping onto his face. Lifting his fingers to my chin and tilting my head up to look into his needy gaze " You are so beautiful." He leans in and pressing his lips on mine in a hungry needy way pulling my bottom lip into his mouth and slides his tongue over it before nibbling on it.

I couldn't help but to moan and whimper into his mouth and that must have tipped him slightly over the edge. He let out a small deep hiss grabbing my ass pulling me up on to him. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he holds me and buries his lips and teeth into my neck making me whimper even more while he carries me to his bedroom.

His voice purrs against my skin "Mmmm I really love little noises you make love, it's driving me crazy" he then bites down hard to my neck and a loud moan slips out of my mouth "fuck".  
We get to his bedroom and he lays me down still wrapped in my legs he presses his very firm bulge into me and grinds ever so slightly to tease, making my core wetter. He leans up and reaches behind his back to unhook my legs from around him

And asks if he can take my boots off and I breathlessly say yes. He slides them off and then takes his own shoes off. Looking back at me he starts unbuttoning his shirt then slides it off, and my god his body is honey brown and perfect I just want to reach up and touch him so badly.

He smiles at me and leans over, reaching for the tie on my sweater and pulls it open exposing my breasts and stomach. He licks his lips eyeing me "God you're so beautiful".  
I shyly raise my hands to my face to hide my blush but he gently pulls them away.

"No need hide that beautiful face, I want to see you, every beautiful and sexy inch of you".

I nod, face burning red. He leans down and scoops me up into a sitting position. As he pushes my top off my shoulders and pulling it completely off me, I lean in and start kissing on his neck and while he unhooks my bra letting my breasts fall free.  
I bite his neck a little too hard and he hisses. He pulls back and looks at me "mmm such a naughty girl, you like to bite don't you?"

"I'm sorry," I say feeling flush and exposed.

He pushes me gently back on the bed and whispers in my ear "don't be, I like when my girl is naughty." Then grazes my earlobe with his teeth And nipping at it.

I turn my head to the side to give him more room to kiss my neck but he doesn't and leave me whimpering with need.

He slides right down to my breasts and cups them in his hands and starts to kiss and suck little red bruises all over them. Marking up my chest until his lips lightly graze over my nipple hardening it feeling his hot breath and his hot tongue glide over it causing a zing of pleasure right to my core making me buck my hips up to feel him which only makes me want him more.

"You're so needy love, I want to take my time with you and make sure you are thoroughly pleased."

"Please, I want you in me already," I beg, but it seems like he has his own agenda.

He then switches nipples, slowly licking tiny circles around it making my core throb with anticipation.

I reach up to his belt and start to undo his pants and he lets me. I can only push them down so far and I feel frustrated. His big bulge is preventing them from going down any further.

He looks down and back up at me and smirks tauntingly.

He pushes his covered cock into me and grinds giving me a little friction and I throw my head back and moan.

"Fuck... Please I need more..".

"How can I say no to you love?".

as he smiling so devilishly at me he slowly slithers down my body touching and nipping at all my curves and he makes his way lower and lower. My head pressing back into the mattress enjoying his big hands and soft full lips all over me. I can feel his hands slide to the top of my pants, in a whimper I managed to tell him to take them off.

His fingers skillfully undoing my button and zipper with ease. Before he can pull them down I lift my hips to help, he slides his hand down to my ass digging his fingers in the top of my pants and panties and pulls them down exposing my ass fully. sliding his hands on to my ass cheeks he squeezes and little growl rips out from his throat.

"God your ass is perfect". Then slaps it with enough force it stings enough to make me moan.

He finally pulls the front of my pants and underwear down exposing my very wet core. He then completely removes them discarding them on the floor.

I am completely naked laying on his bed and he looks at me like he's going to devour me. He bites his bottom lip and finally removes his pants and underwear and his hard cock springs out from his boxers and I can't help but gasp and stare.

His cock is so big and thick and thinking about it in me, my pussy clenches sending a shiver all the way up my body.

"Do you like what you're seeing love? It's all yours."

I bite my lip to help me regain focus.

"I do, it's just that...I uh... Never had anyone so big like that before."

"Is that so? I'll just make sure to take my time and go nice and slow for you".

He smiles and grabs my foot bringing it up to his mouth kissing the top trailing kisses up my leg and starts nibbling when he gets to my thigh.

Moving ever so slowly he finally reaches my throbbing wet core pressing kisses all over.

I whine and whimper with every kiss that he plants.

Suddenly I feel the tip of his warm tongue parting my pussy lips sending a shiver up my whole body.

He slowly pushes deeper and deeper until he finds my sweet spot causing my hips to jolt forward and a loud moan erupts from my throat.

He presses his tongue flat against my clit, making my body tremble with each long lick.

"Fuck.. baby you taste so good, I could eat you all night if you'd allow it".

"Mmmm eat me till I cum, make me cum Tae please!!"

He takes that as a challenge and starts lick and suck and fuck it feels so good.

"Fuck, yes... Right there.. fuck.. fuck.."

"Come for me love, I wanna taste all of you."

One hand grabbing the blanket so tight my fingers hurt and the other hand tangled in his hair, legs wrapped so tight be around his neck.  
I throw my head back and release and moan so loud it feels like it echos in my head.

My body is shaking and I can feel him smile against my core.

"God damn you sound so fucking sexy when you cum, and you taste so fucking delicious."

Panting still coming down from my high I release him from my death grip and let my legs fall down on either side of him.

He leans up and kisses me letting me taste myself on his lips and tongue and fuck that's sexy.

He kisses me deep and hard with such hunger causing my pussy to throb with want all over again.

I can feel my juices leaking down as he rubs his hard cock against me.

"Mmm baby you are so fucking wet, I can't wait to slide into you and feel you on me."

He leans back up and grabs both my legs pulling me to the edge of the bed like a rag doll.

My body is so compliant for him.

"Now it's my turn." He growls.

He then turns me to my side and lift my right leg up and straddles my left.

He pushes himself all the way against my dripping core and starts to drag his cock between my pussy lips to coat himself in my cum.

And fuck it feels so good when he rubs up against my clit.

All the way from the base to the tip his strokes causing me to moan, and fuck he's really enjoying himself.

"I'll go nice and slow for you baby, I don't want to hurt you."

I nod and try to speak but it just comes out as a whisper. "Okay".

He grabs his cock in his hand and parts my lips and teases my clit with his tip, hissing from the lack of attention his cock has gotten.

He slides the tip down to my entrance and slowly pushes in.  
We both hiss at the same time but for different reasons.

"Baby girl you are so fucking tight, fuck you feel so fucking good."

I let out a whimpery moan to encourage him to keep going.  
Slowly still pushing in, he finally reaches his destination and bottoms out. My walls have relaxed and adjusted around his girth.

It still feels tight but good. I feel full and I clench around him to let him know.  
He shivers between my legs and I grin knowing I caused that.  
He slowly pulls out and pushes back in.  
The sensation is making my head feel light and he starts picking up the pace.  
I moan begging for him to go harder and he does.  
His grip on my thigh is nice and tight as he holds onto it for leverage.

"Baby girl likes it rough hm?".

He bottoms out hard and fast hitting the sweet spot I've never had touched before and fuck I think I'm going to cry it feels so fucking good.  
The sound of his grunts and moans mixed with mine fill the room.  
I can feel my second orgasm quickly building up and the heat spreading up my body and down my legs.

"Fuck, Tae I'm... I'm gonna cum again fuck.."

"Cum for me love. scream my name baby make me cum with you."

My hands gripping the blanket and loud moans in the air.

" Fuck!!! Taehyung!!! I'm cumming!!!".

Panting and moaning and grunting he thrusts harder and shakes as sweat drips from his hair to his face.  
Fingers digging into me hard enough to leave bruises.  
He stills inside and I can feel the warmth of his cum inside me.

"Fuuuckkk...."

He growls with a deep tone that sends a shiver up my body.  
He stands there shaking and panting trying to catch his breath.  
He slowly pulls his cum covered cock out and we both hiss again.

"I have never came so hard in my life! Fuck..." I manage to say with my voice still shaky.

He kisses my thigh where his fingers dug in and gently lowers my leg down. He crawls on the bed with me and grins that devilish boxy grin at me.

"You made me cum faster than I ever have before, normally I last a little too long."

He fully lays down and opens his arms so I can come snuggle up to him.

As I get adjusted and lay my head in the crook of his neck I ask "how long do you normally last?"

"Longest was about to hours, normally I take a good hour and that's with a lot of foreplay."

I gasp at the thought,  
"Holy shit, and I didn't even get to do anything for you. You took care of me tonight".

"Mmm what can I say? You really turned me on with how beautiful you sound, 30 minutes is my new record."

He says so proudly and I can feel him smile.

There are a few moments of silence and my eyes feel heavy and my body feels completely useless in the best way.  
I can feel him hesitating to say something, so I look up at him and meet his eyes.  
He smiles shyly then bites his bottom lips, then finally he speaks.

"I know we just met tonight, but I was wondering if you would like to stay the night? I can cook you breakfast in the morning."  
Then hurriedly adds " if not I totally understand, I just really enjoyed our conversation and time together tonight, and I kinda wanna get to know you more if that's OK?"

Looking at him I smile, "I would really like that, I really enjoyed tonight too. Thank you."

He smiles even bigger and rests his head on mine.  
My eyes flutter close, as I fall asleep I feel tiny kisses in my hair and his arm wrap tighter against me.

"Goodnight beautiful."


End file.
